Summer Love
by multifandomer
Summary: Perrie and Stefan met 5 years ago one summer. However, things went wrong after and they hadn't spoken since then. A chance meeting one morning could help them solve their problems. (The Midnight Beast fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So I haven't posted on here in ages and I decided I should write a new story. This story is about The Midnight Beast (they are a parody band if you haven't heard of them). This is my first TMB story so I hope it is alright :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :) xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Stefan POV**

7:30! Who gets up at 7:30? Crazy people, that's who. People should still be sleeping at this time. I bet you're wondering why I'm up this early if I think people should still be sleeping. One word. Ash. He wanted to see the late night showing of this new horror film he's been going on about for weeks. When he said late night, I thought he meant 11pm – 12am, but no. he meant 3am. How is that late night? He also didn't tell us that it went on for 2 and a half hours, not including the trailers they show before the film. By the time we finally got out, it was 6am. Alls I wanted to do was go home and sleep, but I couldn't because that film that Ash really wanted to see because it was 'so cool' and 'totally not scary', had scared the life out of him and he was scared that the murderer was going to "kill him in his sleep when he couldn't defend himself" (his words, not mine). He decided he was going to stay wake for as long as possible, but not on his own because "he's more vulnerable on his own" (again, his words, not mine), and to do that, he would need coffee.

This brings us to now. I am currently sitting in Starbucks, where I have been for the last hour. It took Ash 25 minutes to decide that he didn't want to be alone. By that time, we were about 2 minutes away from our flat. So we all went back out to find somewhere to get some coffee, and Starbucks was the closest.

So as I was saying. I'm currently sitting in Starbucks, waiting for Ash to finish his drink. He insisted on staying there to drink it and then decided he wanted another, which meant we couldn't leave. He's taking his time drinking because he thinks we won't go home after this. Of course I will! I'm tired as hell and I want to sleep. Stupid Ash. I'm making it sound like I hate him. Well right now, I do. He deprived me of sleep. But we are best friends any other time, as well as Dru, who is also here and is probably mentally killing Ash right now. No one's even talking. I think everyone is too tired. I can't take it anymore.

"Ok seriously Ash. Can you hurry up? I want to sleep." I said to him.

"Can you let me drink my coffee in peace please? I will be done soon." He told me.

"You said that 20 minutes ago and since then you have only had a sip of it. If you don't finish that in the next 5 minutes, I'm leaving." Dru told him. Go Dru.

"Ok, ok." Ash took a sip of it before pulling a face. "It's cold now. I don't want it." I gave him a look.

"Are you serious? You couldn't have said that 10 minutes ago? Come on, get up, we're leaving. Now." I said to him, standing up. Dru and Ash followed.

We walked out of Starbucks and into the chilly October air. It was about mid-October and the leaves on the trees were yellow and brown. I zipped my hoodie up and carried on walking. We were all too tired to say anything, so we walked in silence. I was looking down at my feet, instead of ahead of me so I couldn't see anything or anyone in front of me. As I was walking, I accidently walked into someone. I only accidently hit their shoulder with mine, but I wasn't expecting it and it made me jump slightly and I looked up. I stopped and turned around. A girl with brown hair, put into a plait, turned around at the same time. I looked at her before freezing.

"I'm so sorry." She said. I carried on staring before realising she had spoken.

"Perrie." Breathed out. She gave me a look as if to say 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"Um, excuse me?" She said.

"It's you isn't it? Perrie. That's your name, right?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah. Do I know you?" She questioned.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Stef." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I don't know a Stef." She said to me. I was slightly disappointed, but I was so sure it was her, so I tried again.

"From when we were 15? That summer?" I tried one last time. I could feel Ash and Dru's eyes boring into the side of my head, but I couldn't see them because of my hood, so I ignored them. The girl's (I'm sure it is Perrie) thought for a second before her eyes widened. But as quickly as it happened, she looked at me with the same expression as before. I knew she had remembered now. It was definitely her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. But I have to go now, I'm late for work." And with that, she was walking in the opposite direction to me, and then she disappeared from my sight. I carried on staring at the corner she had turned.

"What was that about?" I heard Dru say from my right. I had forgotten they were there. I turned towards them.

"Um, nothing. It was…nothing. It doesn't matter." And with that, I carried on walking.

**Perrie POV**

How could I have woken up so late? Usually I'm up before my alarm, but there was a power cut in my flat this morning and my alarm didn't go off, so I didn't wake up. It was 10 past 7. I was going to be late for work. I rushed into the bathroom to have a quick shower before getting out and running to my bedroom to get dressed. I looked at the clock. 20 past. I have to leave in 5 minutes. I quickly got out my work clothes, a white shirt and black trousers, and got dressed. I brushed my hair and then put it into a plait. I put my socks and shoes on and then went to the electric box quickly to sort it out. Then, I grabbed my keys, my phone and my bag and left, locking the door behind me and then putting the keys into my bag. I looked at the time on my phone. 28 minutes past. I was going to be late. I sped-walked down the road, hoping I might just make it on time.

I work at Starbucks. It's never busy until about 8-8:30 because that is usually when people around here go to work.

I was walking down the road, trying to find my name tag in my bag and I wasn't looking where I was going. I accidently bumped into someone. I stopped looking in my bag and turned around.

"I'm so sorry." I said to the boy I had bumped in to. He just stared before realising I had actually said something.

"Perrie." I heard him say quietly. She looked at him as if he was mental, but he did say my name.

"Um, excuse me?" I said.

"It's you isn't it? Perrie. That's your name, right?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Stef." He said. Remember what?

"Sorry, I don't know a Stef." I said to him as nice as I could manage. I was running late, and this was making me later. I saw his face drop slightly, before he spoke again.

"From when we were 15? That summer?" He said. I thought for a moment. The summer I was 15. I was at that–. No, it could be. My eyes widened before I composed myself.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. But I have to go now, I'm late for work." And with that, I left. I quickly walked round the corner, making sure I was out of view before slowing down. I didn't want to remember that summer. While it was fun at the time, I was disappointed after.

I managed to get to work at 7:37. I burst through the doors to find it almost empty, with the exception of the man that is always here at 7:25 everyday, and Vicky behind the counter. I walked behind the counter and through the door to the staffroom. Vicky followed.

"You're late." She said to me.

"No shit." I said sarcastically. Vicky and I don't get on very well. She is bearable sometimes, but most of the time she is bitchy and thinks she's better than most people. We had that conversation a couple of weeks after I started. She had been a complete bitch to me and I was fed up.

_*Flashback*_

"_You should be serving these people." Vicky said to me from the stool she was sitting on._

"_Clearly I'm busy with someone else's order. Maybe you should get off your lazy arse and actually do some work for a change." I said, and turned back to sorting out a coffee._

"_Why would I do that?" She asked._

"_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's your job?" I said sarcastically. She scoffed before turning back to the magazine she was reading._

"_Do you think you're better than everyone else? Because I don't think you are." I told her._

"_Please. Of course I am." She said cockily._

"_You work in a coffee shop." I said flatly._

"_Your point?" She asked._

"_My point is that you aren't better than everyone else because otherwise you would have a better job. So get off your lazy arse and serve these people before I pour boiling hot coffee down your top!" I practically shouted at her. I heard a couple of people in the line laugh quietly. She stared at me shocked for a second be fore standing up and putting the magazine on the stool and walking to the till. From then on think she had a new found respect for me._

_*End of Flashback*_

"You're lucky Maggie wasn't here. You might have been fired." She smiled. I put my coat and bag in my locker and then turned to her.

"Oh, and then you would actually have to work." I said, putting my hand over my mouth in fake shock. She smiled sarcastically before walking back to the counter. I smiled cockily to myself. Maggie is the manager of this Starbucks. She's a nice woman, but she is often away doing things for the shop.

I grabbed my apron and put it on. I looked down at the apron, to find my name tag on it. If I had remembered that I had left it on here yesterday when I finished, I might not have had to run in to him. I pushed the thought of him aside and walked out to the front of the shop. There were a couple of people waiting.

"Oh my god. You're actually doing work." I said to Vicky as I passed her. She turned her head, her short blonde bob flying out.

I walked up to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help?" I asked the woman in line.

"Can I have an grande espresso to go please?" She smiled.

"Of course. That will be £2.90 please." The woman handed the money over. "Thank you. It will be about 5 minutes." The woman nodded her thanks and went over the collection point.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him out of my head. Why did he have to just appear one day? This carried on for the rest of the day and by the time my shift was over, I wanted nothing more than to go and rent a couple of DVDs and sitting on my sofa and watch them with my best friend Kirsten.

I hung my apron up and collected my stuff from my locker.

"See you tomorrow Vick." I shouted to her.

"Don't call me that." I heard her mumble. I laughed and walked outside. I got my phone out of my bag and called Kirsten. She answered after 3 rings.

"Sup Kirst." I said to her.

"Hey Perrie. What's up?"

"You wanna come over in about half an hour? I'm going to go get a couple of movies to watch." I told her.

"Ooh, sounds fun. I'll bring the chocolate and popcorn." She said. I laughed.

"Alright then. Any particular films?" I asked her.

"Anything Disney will do." She said to me.

"The Little Mermaid and Peter Pan it is then." I said to her.

"Ok, I will see you soon then." She said.

"Ok, bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my bag. Because she had picked Disney, I had those films anyway, so I walked home and got changed into some joggers and an oversized t-shirt, and sorted the films out.

Half an hour later, she knocked at the door.

"It's open!" I shouted to her. She walked in the living room carrying a bag full of popcorn, different bags of chocolate, and a 6 pack of diet coke.

"Come on, hurry up." I joked as I sat on the sofa.

"Alright, alright. Let me go get a bowl for the popcorn and we will be all set." She said, walking into the kitchen. She came back a minute later with an armful of chocolate and a massive bowl of popcorn. She sat down and I turned the movie on.

After about an hour she turned to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"I don't know. You just seem a bit distant is all." She said, and turned back to the movie. The was a reason for that, and it was two words. Stefan. Abingdon.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I felt I should upload something new on here as I haven't for about 6 months now. Anyway, please review after so I know if it was good, or even if I should carry it on :)**

**Pinkcookie2011 :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but here is Chapter 2 anyway. I hope you enjoy :) xxx**

* * *

**Chap****ter 2**

**Perrie POV**

I managed to get to work on time today. I was even 10 minutes early. I was there before Vicky as well. I walked into Starbucks to see Claire and Danny there. They work the 11:30pm – 7:30am shift. There are only two people that work the 11:30pm – 7:30am and the 7:30am – 3:30pm shifts because that is when it is east busy, and it keeps the costs down. I said a quick hello as I walked past them and into the staffroom. I put my coat and bag in my locker and grabbed my apron and put it on. I had 5 minutes until my shift started.

I heard the Claire say hello, so I guessed that Vicky was here. She walked into the staffroom.

"Oh, are we running a bit late this morning?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood. I almost died on the way here." She told me.

"Aw, did you break a nail?" I asked her.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. I was almost run over by a bike." She said.

"A motor bike?" I asked her.

"What? No. A bicycle." She said as she put on her apron.

"A bicycle? You think that was going to kill you. Maybe break a bone, but I don't think it will kill you." I laughed.

"Oh shut up." She said.

"Better put on your happy face before walking out there." I shouted to her as she walked out. She gave me the finger. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. Time to start work.

I walked out to the front to see that the only customer was the man that is here everyday.

"Well, I can see we are very busy at the moment." I said sarcastically. I waved goodbye to Claire and Danny as they left. Now it was just me, Vicky and the man. I looked over to Vicky and she was sitting on the only stool behind the counter, reading a magazine. I sat down on the floor with my back resting again the counter so I was basically sitting under it. Vicky looked down at me and rolled her eyes before going back to her magazine. I gave her the two fingers.

About 15 minutes later, I had found a book under the counter and I was currently reading it. It was a dictionary and I'm not entirely sure why it was there. Vicky looked up towards the door before looking down at me and moving her head in the direction of the door. There was obviously someone here.

"Go on." She said to me.

"Is there a reason you can't do it?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"You're closer." She said childishly. I rolled my eyes before getting up.

"How can I–" I cut off mind sentence. Why you're wondering? Because the one and only Stefan Abington was standing there. "– help you." I finally finished. He just stood there. "In your own time." I said to him.

"Oh, um sorry." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Can I have 3 coffees please?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, trying not to be sarcastic. I turned to Vicky. "Oh am I doing it then?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I need to get my phone." She smiled sarcastically before getting up and walking into the staffroom.

"Bitch." I mumbled quietly. I heard Stefan laugh. I turned to him. "Something wrong?" I asked him.

"You haven't changed one bit." He said to me.

"Alright look. You're actually getting on my nerves now. I don't know you and you don't know me so just stop it." I said to him. I turned and started sorting the drinks out.

"And we both know that is crap." He said to me.

"What?" I asked him, turning around.

"I know you know who I am. I saw the look on your face yesterday." He stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said to him, turning so my back was to him.

"Of course not. So tell me this then, why did I know you're name?" He asked.

"I have a name tag you idiot." I told him.

"You weren't wearing it yesterday when I saw you, and I have never been in here when you are working before." He said matter-of-factly. Before I had a chance to say anything, he carried on. "Why did you look shocked when I mentioned the summer you were 15, huh?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You were obviously seeing things." I said to him, not being able to think of anything else. Right now, I wish Vicky would come back, and that's not something I ever thought I would say, well, think.

"Come on Perrie. Stop lying." He almost begged. I sighed, giving up.

"What do you want Stef?" I asked him.

"There we go." He smiled, not cockily, but a genuine smile. "So, how have you been?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked him still annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. "What?" He asked. I finished making the coffees and put them in a cup holder.

"That's £5.40." I said, avoiding his question. She handed over a £10 note. I rolled my eyes and took it off him, going to the till. I got his change and handed it to him. He took it and then just stood there. "You can go now." I said to him, trying to get rid of him.

"Why are you so pissed at me?" He asked. Like he didn't know. Stupid bastard.

"Are you actually asking that?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah I am." He said.

"You are unbelievable." I said to him.

"What have I done?!" He asked, seemingly annoyed. Good.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." I told him.

"How about this then. We go out later and you tell me then?" He bargained.

"How about no." I said.

"Well how am I supposed to find out what I did if you won't tell me. Plus, we should catch up." He smiled at the end. I gave him a dirty look. "Please?" He begged. I looked at the clock. It was only 5 to 8. I still had ages left. I sighed.

"Fine then. But you piss me off and I will cut your balls off." I told him. He laughed.

"Right, ok then. What time do you finish?" He asked.

"Half past 3." I said reluctantly.

"Alright then, I will pick you up then." He smiled.

"Whatever." I said as I turned around, heading towards the staffroom.

"See you later." He called as he walked out. I turned around and glared at the door from where he had just left. As I went to turn around, I noticed a napkin on the counter that wasn't in the basket. I walked over to it and picked it up. There was something written on it. It read 'my number ;) xxx' and then a number underneath.

"Really?" I asked out loud.

"Really what?" Vicky said as she came walking back in.

"Oh now you come back." I said to her, annoyed.

"I had an important call to make." She said.

"Probably to one of your many boyfriends." I said quietly, but she heard.

"Actually, I don't even have a boyfriend. I'm like you at the moment, leading a sad lonely life." She said.

"Like the rest of your life then." I said and walked into the staffroom. Today was going to fly past and then I will have to face Stefan again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it ) Reviews are love guys :D**

**Pinkcookie2011 :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stefan POV**

I actually managed to convince her go out and talk. I really don't know why she was so pissed at me. I should be the one that is pissed, but I'm not, so she shouldn't be either. I was supposed to be meeting her at 3:30. I looked at the clock. 2:55. I still have 35 minutes. What am I supposed to do until then? Dru is on the Xbox and Ash is god knows where. I guess I could leave early and take a slow walk over there. I went to my room and put my shoes on and grabbed my coat.

"Dru." I said. No answer. "Dru!" I said a bit louder. Nothing. I walked over and hit him round the back of his head. "DRU!" I shouted.

"Whoa, no need to shout." He said.

"Well answer next time." I told him.

"What did you need?" He asked.

"I was just letting you know I was going out for a while." I said to him, walking to the door.

"Anywhere nice?" He asked.

"Just out." I said.

"With who?" He asked, being nosy.

"Someone." I said vaguely.

"Is it a girl?" He asked smiling.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"It is a girl, isn't it?" He asked again. "Hey Ash, come in here. Stef's going out with a girl." He shouted. So that's where he was. Ash came running in.

"Stef's going out with a girl?! No way." He said to me.

"I never even said it was a girl." I told them.

"I see. So who is the lucky girl then?" Ash asked.

"You don't know her." I told them, giving up.

"Well how do you know her then?" Dru asked.

"I just do." I said to them. In a way I was grateful for this, it was killing time. But at the same time, I wish they would just butt out.

"Is she fit?" Ash asked. Typical Ash.

"Does it matter? I never said it was a date. We're just going out to talk." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, to 'just talk'. I get you." Ash winked.

"We are actually just talking." I told him.

"So what's her name?" Dru asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yes it does. So what it is." He said to me.

"Perrie. Are you happy now?" I asked.

"No, you answered his question, not mine. Is. She. Fit?" He asked, again.

"Oh my god Ash. Yes. Fine. Whatever. Can I go now?!" I nearly shouted.

"Can I come?" He asked innocently.

"Piss off." I said.

"Love you too." He shouted to me.

"Bye" The both said together.

"Yeah, see you later." I said, and walked out the door. It was now 5 past 3. It would take about 5 – 10 minutes to walk there, so I will have about 15 minutes to wait. That's not too bad.

I walked slowly down the road and got there at 17 minutes past. I walked in and sat by the counter. Perrie was busy with a customer so she didn't see me. Her co-worker, however, did. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey." She said, smiling innocently.

"Um, hey." I said.

"Weren't you in here earlier?"

"Yeah." I said shortly.

"Here twice in one day, we are lucky. Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No thanks. I'm wait for someone." I told her.

"Girlfriend?" She asked.

"Not really, no." Her face lit up.

"That's a shame. A good looking guy like you without a girlfriend. I bet you get offers _all_ the time." She flirted. I noticed Perrie look over quickly.

"Not really." I was answering as shortly as I could, hoping she would get the message to go away, but she didn't.

"Well I would." She flirted again. I looked her up and down.

"You're not really my type." I shrugged. She gaped before huffing and walking off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Perrie laugh. I smiled to myself.

After about 10 minutes Perrie walked over.

"I'll be a couple of minutes." She said and then walked off again. She finished serving a customer, before walking through the door behind the counter. She came out about 2 minutes later with all her stuff. She walked round the counter and over to me.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded. We turned towards the door. From the corner of my eye I saw the other girl that worked there, I think her name was Vicky, turn around.

"That's who you were waiting for?!" She asked me shocked. I smiled cockily at her before turning to Perrie.

"Shall we?" I asked, putting my arm out for her to take. She took it, and as we walked out Perrie turned round to Vicky, who was still staring, and smiled cockily at her.

When we were out of view, she started laughing before realising she was still holding my arm and let go.

"So where are we going?" She asked after she had stopped laughing.

"Just for a drink." I said casually.

"When you say drink…" She trailed off.

"I mean coffee." I told her.

"Ok, 'cause we didn't just come from a coffee shop." She said sarcastically.

"Did you want that girl constantly staring at us?" I asked her.

"She finishes at the same time as me." She said as if I was stupid.

"Well I thought we would go somewhere less busy." I said to her.

"And where would that be?" She asked.

"A café about 20 minutes away." I told her. She nodded.

"Can we stop off at mine first so I can get changed? These clothes are uncomfortable." She asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked to her flat and went inside.

"Don't touch anything, you might break something." She said, walking into what I assumed was her bedroom. I stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room for about 10 minutes before she came back out in jeans and a black and white button up top open, with a white summer top on underneath. She had also redone her hair so it was now in a fishtail plait, instead of a normal plait.

"You ready now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." She said. We walked out the door and then headed to the café.

The walk there was silent. All that could be heard were out footsteps on the pavement.

When we arrived there, it really was less busy. There was only 5 other people in there. There was an old couple in the corner at the front, a man sitting on his own on a random table in the middle, and two women that looked about mid 30s sitting at the counter. We walked over to a table at the back in the corner and sat down.

"Tea? Coffee?" I asked Perrie.

"Hot chocolate." She said, taking her coat off and hanging it on the back of the chair. I walked up to the counter.

"Two hot chocolates please." I said to the man behind the counter.

"Do you want marshmallows on top?" He asked. I looked back at Perrie before turning back to the man.

"Yeah, why not?" I smiled. I looked at all the cakes that they had.

"Ooh, that looks good. Can I have a slice of that as well please?" I said pointing to the chocolate cake.

"Sure." He said. He finished making the hot chocolates and then put the slice of cake on a plate. "That will be £5 please." I handed him the money and then put the stuff on a tray, before walking back to the table and sitting down.

I put Perrie's drink in front of her and then put mine in front of me, and then grabbed the plate.

"Oh that's nice." She said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked.

"Get cake for yourself, don't worry about me." She said. I put some on the fork before offering it to her. "Sod off." She said. I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." I said, and the shoved it in my mouth. "This is amazing, but you wouldn't know, would you?" I joked. She smiled sarcastically.

Once I had finished my mouthful, I put the fork down and looked at Perrie.

"So are we just going to sit here or what?" I asked.

* * *

**So... It's been a long time. Sorry for the 6 month delay. **

**I wasn't sure how many people were reading this and it didn't seem to be that popular so I decided not to upload any more.  
****However, I have all of it written and I don't see the point of it just sitting on my computer so I may as well upload it.**

**I hope you liked it, and I promise I will post the next chapter in the next week.**

**Reviews would be amazing as I like your feedback, and it only takes a minute to say whether you like it or not :D**

**Pinkcookie2011 :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Perrie POV**

"So are we just going to sit here or what?" Stef asked.

"Well what do you want me to say exactly?" I questioned.

"Why you're pissed at me?" He said.

"Are you seriously going there again?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I want to know what I did. If anyone should be pissed, it's me." He told me.

"Excuse me?! Why would you be pissed? What did I do to you?" I was firing questions at him.

"I asked you first, so tell me." He said.

"How old are you?" I retorted.

"Can you please just answer the question?" He all but begged.

"If you don't know what you did then maybe you should think about it and get back to me when you remember." I said, and stood up ready to put my coat on.

"No, no, wait." He said to me, standing up and stopping me from putting my coat on. "Can't we just have a normal conversation?" He asked me. I sighed and sat down again.

We were silent for a couple of minutes before I broke it.

"I remember when we first met." I said.

_*Flashback*_

_ My mum had bought a house in the countryside for us to go to on holidays. It was just me and her. I never knew my dad, but we don't need to talk about him. It was the first time we were going to stay in it and my mum decided we would go for 5 weeks. While I was excited, I wouldn't get to see my friends in that time, so the day before we went, my mum let me have a mini party with all of them._

_ We were all packed and putting our stuff in the car. My mum and I got in, and we were off. It was a 3 hour drive to the house so I decided I would sleep most of the way because I had to get up at 6:30am so we could leave by 8._

_ We arrived by 11:30, there was traffic on the way. I hadn't seen the house yet, so I went and had a look round. There were 4 bedrooms, each with an en suite, a living room, a dining room, a massive kitchen, two extra toilets, a study, and a den for me to relax in. there was also a massive garden. I took my stuff to my room and unpacked it all. By the time I had finished, it was 1:45pm. I decided I would take a look round the area._

"_I'm gonna have a look round." I said to my mum, who was unpacking clothes in her room._

"_Ok, be home by 5." She smiled._

"_Will do." I said, before walking out the door._

_ The area seemed nice. There were no loud noises, and fresh air, unlike in London where there were too many cars. Here, the loudest sound was the birds singing. I walked down a few roads before finding a small café. I walked in and ordered a cup of tea, before sitting in one of the corners of the shop. I felt slightly out of place because I was from the city. One of the people working there brought my tea over. I heard the bell above to the door and looked towards it. A boy about my age walked in and walked up to the counter. He then went and sat a couple of tables away from me. All of a sudden, my phone went off and everyone looked at me. There were only a few people in there, but it was embarrassing. I checked it. It was a message from my mum saying she was going to the shop and that she wouldn't be home for a couple of hours so she was making sure I had a key for the house in case I went home earlier. I quickly replied saying I did and that I would see her later. I could feel someone staring at me so I looked up from my phone to see the boy that walked in staring at me. When our eyes met, he quickly looked away. I smiled to myself. He was kind of cute. He had a smallish brown afro, and was wearing a cap. My phone went off again and I quickly checked it before everyone started looking again. It was just my mum saying she would see me later. I looked up to find the boy staring again, however, he quickly looked away._

_ I finished my tea and then left. I walked around a little longer, it was only 3 so I had a couple of hours before I had to be home. I looked around a few more shops before coming to a small book shop. I went inside and looked through some of the books. This seemed like a good place to just come and read quietly, they had an area where you could read if you wanted. I spent about an hour looking around in there before deciding I would start heading home._

_ I walked back a different route and came across a grass area. It was a massive park. People were walking their dogs and playing football. You didn't see much of that in London. I think I was going to like it here. I sat down on a nearby bench for about 15 minutes and just watched everyone. A little way away, I could see the boy from the café walking in my direction, however, he was looking down and didn't see me. I decided to start heading home again so I stood up and walked towards the exit gate. It only took about 15 minutes to get home._

_ When I walked to my door, I noticed the boy again down the other end of the street. He must live quite locally. I went inside to be greeted with my mum running up to me._

"_Perrie, could you do me a massive favour?" She asked._

"_Um, sur–" I started, but she cut me off._

"_Good. I forgot milk round the shop. Would you run and get me some please?" She asked. I huffed._

"_Ok. But I don't know where the shop is." I told her._

"_Oh, it's just round the corner. Here you go." She gave me a ten pound note. "Get some sweets for yourself if you like." She smiled, and then walked into the kitchen. I turned around and walked out the door, not having closed it before being attacked by my mum._

_ I started walking. I got to the end of the road and turned the corner, however there were no shops in sight. Great. I started walking back in the direction of the house, while texting my mum to say I didn't know where I was going, however my phone was knocked out my hand by someone walking into me. I looked down to see two phones on the floor. I then looked up to find the boy there._

"_I'm so sorry." He said to me, crouching down to pick the phones up._

"_It's fine." I told him, taking the phone he was holding out to me. I pressed a button to find out it wasn't on anymore, must have knocked the battery. I held the 'on' button. I looked up to find the boy awkwardly standing there. I decided to ask him if he knew where the shop was because I had no clue._

"_Um, I don't suppose you know where the shop is, do you?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. _

"_Yeah, it's just round this corner, and then you walk up the road and turn left." He smiled. I looked blankly at him._

"_You lost me at 'walk up the road'" I told him. He laughed._

"_Come on, it's this way." He said, walking in the direction I was heading before. I followed him. "I'm Stefan by the way. But people call me Stef." He told me, putting his hand out for me to shake._

"_Perrie." I told him, shaking his hand. We both laughed slightly._

"_I've never heard the name Perrie for a girl before." He told me._

"_Well there's a first time for everything." I smiled._

_ We carried on walking up the road, before turning left, which I think I remember him saying._

"_So I'm guessing you're new here then." He said as more of a statement than a question._

"_Yeah, only got here today." I told him._

"_Well, I only got here a week ago, so I'm still kinda new here." He told me._

"_I see. So is there much to do here?" I asked him._

"_Well, if you like playing in the park, then yeah, but otherwise, not really." He laughed._

"_Sounds fun." I said. He laughed._

"_So are you living here now, or are you just here for a holiday?" He asked._

"_I'm just here for a holiday, for the next 5 weeks. What about you? Are you staying here?" I asked._

"_Nah, just here for the summer. My parents bought a house here so they thought we should go for summer. But I didn't think it would be for the whole of summer." He said._

"_So you're here for the next 5 weeks as well then?" I questioned._

"_Yeah, I guess you're stuck with me." He joked._

"_Hey, I don't have to see your ugly face again if I don't want to." I joked. He fake gasped._

"_I'm offended." He said, putting his hand on his chest. I laughed. "So where you staying then?" He asked._

"_Creep." I said to him._

"_Ha ha." He said sarcastically._

"_Down the road you attacked me on." I said as serious as I could._

"_I didn't attack you. You should have been watching where you were going." He said, smiling. "And what a coincidence, you will be seeing this ugly face a lot more then." He said, pointing to himself._

"_You live down there as well then?" I asked._

"_Creep." He imitated me before nodding._

_ We arrived at the shop._

"_You coming in?" I asked him._

"_Yeah, why not? I'm here now." He smiled. We walked in and to where the milk was. We then went down the sweet aisle. I picked up a bag of M&Ms, chocolate buttons, and a couple of chocolate bars. We walked up to the till and I paid for everything. We started walking back. I went in the bag and took out the M&Ms and opened them. I put a few in my mouth._

"_Don't mind if I do." Stef said to me and then stuck his and in the bag, pulling a handful out. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "What?" He asked, putting some of the sweets in his mouth._

"_Did I say you could have any?" I asked him. _

"_No." He shrugged._

"_I don't share food." I told him._

"_You want them back?" He asked, spitting them back in to his hand and holding them out to me._

"_That's disgusting." I told him. He laughed. We carried on walking back home, him occasionally taking some of the chocolates before I hit him._

_ We got back to the road and walked down to just before my house._

"_This is me." He told me, gesturing to the house we were standing in front of._

"_Oh, what a coincidence. That's my house." I said, pointing to the one next to his. He laughed. _

"_Well, I better let you get home then." He said, gesturing to my mum, who had just come out the door._

"_Yeah, I better go. She might die without the milk." I joked._

"_Alright then. I'll see you later. Bye." He smiled._

"_Bye." I waved, walking to my door. With one final wave, he disappeared into his house. I gave my mum the bag._

"_So who was that?" She asked smiling._

"_Who, him?" I said, pointing at the door, meaning Stef. She nodded. "Oh, he gave me directions to the shop, seen as how you weren't much help." I said, walking into the kitchen._

"_What do you mean I wasn't much help. I said it was round the corner." She said._

"_Yeah, and then up the road and round another corner. Last time I checked, round the corner was _one_ corner, not two." I joked._

"_Alright, alright. So what was his name then?" She asked. I looked at her in disbelief._

"_Mum!" I said._

"_What? I was just asking. You two seemed quite friendly." She joked._

"_Really mum? Really?" I said. She laughed. "His name's Stefan. He's here for the summer as well." I told her._

"_Well at least you've got a friend around here then." She smiled._

_*End of Flashback*_

"My mum was happy that I had found someone to hang out with so I wasn't constantly at home the whole summer." I smiled.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, reviews are love guys :)**

**Pinkcookie2011 :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stefan POV**

That brought back a lot of memories.

"Yeah, I remember that too." I said with a smile on my face. I looked at Perrie to see a small smile on her face too. "I also remember the first time we kissed." I said.

_*Flashback*_

_ It was 8:45 when I woke up. It was my mums fault. She was tidying up the house at that time and she wasn't being quiet about it. Who tidies the house at 8:45 anyway? I decided I might as well get up because I wasn't going to get back to sleep. I got up and had a shower and then got dressed. I checked my phone to see 2 messages, one from Ash and one from Dru, both asking how my holiday was. I hadn't seen then in 3 weeks now because we went away at the beginning of the summer. That was how I met Perrie. Her mum bought the house that was right next door to mine. She was funny, sarcastic and quite pretty, and over the 2 weeks I had known her, I had developed a crush on her, and today I was going to tell her._

_ After finishing getting ready and eating breakfast, it was 25 past 9. She probably won't be awake yet, but oh well._

"_Mum, I'm going out." I shouted to my mum._

"_What time will you be back?" She asked._

"_Not sure. 7 at the latest." I told her._

"_Ok, don't get into trouble." She said._

"_Yeah, yeah. I won't." I said, walking out the door._

_ I walked over to Perrie's house and knocked on the door. About a minute later her mum answered the door._

"_Hello Stefan." She greeted me._

"_Hey Miss Addams. Is Perrie in? I asked._

"_She's in her room, but I think she's still sleeping." She told me, stepping aside to let me in._

"_That's ok. It means I can wake her up." I laughed, heading up the stairs._

"_Just don't break the bed." She called after me._

"_Don't worry, I won't." I called back._

_ I headed to her bedroom and knocked once. No answer. She must still be asleep. I opened the door and looked in. She had her back to me. I looked around the room for something loud to wake her up with, but there wasn't anything. I ran downstairs._

"_Are you ok Stef?" Her mum asked me._

"_Fine. Just need to get something. I'll be back in a sec." I shouted back to her and ran out the door and to my house. I grabbed the horn I had in my room. I'm not entirely sure why it was there, but oh well. I ran back to Perrie's house and back up the stairs, having left the door open. I quietly walked into her room and walked round the bed so I was in front of her. I then pressed the horn. She jumped and opened her eyes. She then groaned._

"_What's wrong with you?" She asked tiredly._

"_It's time to wake up." I said to her._

"_What time is it?" She asked._

"_About 20 to 10." I told her._

"_Sod off, I'm going back to sleep." She said, and closed her eyes again._

"_Fine, have it your way." I said. I then jumped on top of her. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes again._

"_Get off me." She moaned._

"_Make me." I challenged. She rolled over on to her back, making me roll off the bed. She then sat up laughing._

"_I win. Now go away." She said, and lay down again._

"_I don't think so." I jumped back on top of her._

"_Stef get off. You're squashing me." She complained._

"_When you agree to get up, I might think about it." I smiled._

"_Alright, alright. Fine. I'll get up." She finally gave in. I got up off her and she sat up. "Why are you here so early anyway?" She asked._

"_My mum was cleaning the house and woke me up, so I was bored." I smiled. She rolled her eyes._

"_Well I'm going for a shower." She said. She then went to her wardrobe and got some clothes before going into her en suite. I found a tennis ball in her room and sat on the bed throwing it._

_ 20 minutes later, Perrie finally came out of the bathroom._

"_Finally. I thought you had drowned or something." I joked._

"_Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically. "Are you planning on sitting there all day or are you going to leave?" She asked me._

"_Actually, I want to take you somewhere." I told her._

"_Oh yeah." She said brushing her hair. "And where's that?" She asked._

"_Just somewhere." I told her. She finished brushing her hair and French-plaited it, she then put her socks and shoes on._

"_Are you finished now?" I asked her._

"_Yes." She said._

"_Come on then, let's go." I said. She grabbed her phone and then I dragged her out the house._

"_Bye mum." She shouted as we left._

"_Be back by 7." She called back. Then we left._

"_So where exactly are we going?" She asked again._

"_Somewhere. I told you that already." I said vaguely._

"_Yeah, but you didn't say where that somewhere is." She complained._

"_I know. Now shush." I joked. She huffed._

_ About 10 minutes later, we arrived in the middle of a field where there was a tree. We stopped._

"_We're here." I told her. She looked around and then at the tree._

"_You brought me to a tree?" She asked. I laughed. _

"_Yep. Up you go." I said to her._

"_What?!" She asked._

"_Up." I said, pointing up._

"_The tree?" She asked._

"_That's what I said, yes." She looked up at the tree and then back at me._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Perrie, just climb the tree." I said to her. She sighed._

"_Fine." And then started climbing. "Where exactly am I climbing to?" She asked._

"_Just the first one." I told her, and then followed her up the tree. She got to the branch and sat on it._

"_Shuffle along." I said to her. She moved across a bit and I sat up there too._

"_Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Why do you get something to support you?" She asked, pointing to the tree trunk._

"_Why not?" I challenged._

"_Well if you lean back, you won't fall. If I lean back, I'm gonna die." She said looking down._

"_Don't exaggerate. You won't fall." I told her._

"_I might. And it will be your fault." She said. I sighed._

"_Come over here." I told her. She shuffled along closer to me. I put my arm around her waist. "There, now if you fall, I fall." I said to her._

"_That makes me feel a whole lot better." She said sarcastically. I smiled sarcastically at her, which she returned. We sat in silence for a few minutes._

"_Isn't this nice?" I asked her, breaking the silence. From the corner of my eye I saw her turn her head to look at me._

"_We're up a tree Stef. A tree." She stated._

"_Yes, thank you Sherlock." I said sarcastically. We fell into silence again._

"_Is there a reason you brought me up here?" She asked, breaking the silence again._

"_Actually there is." I told her._

"_And that would be?..." She trailed off, waiting for me to speak._

"_There's something I need to tell you." I told her. She turned to look at me, waiting for me to go on. "Ok. We have known each other for 2 weeks now." I said to her. She nodded. "And I think I might…" I mumbled the last bit._

"_I'm sorry what? I didn't quite catch that." She said._

"_I said, I think I might…like you… more than a friend?" I said as more of a question. She just stared at me. "Say something." I said to her. She blinked a couple of times as if in shock._

"_Um, ok then." She said._

"_That's it?" I asked her in disbelief._

"_What? Oh. I think, I'm not sure, but I think I may like you as well." She joked. My face suddenly broke into a massive grin._

"_Really?" I smiled._

"_No not really." She said seriously. My face dropped. "I'm kidding." She said flatly._

"_Oh right." I laughed nervously. She turned slightly on the branch so she was facing me more. I looked at her and started to lean in, she did the same. Before I knew it, out lips crashed together. I'd only actually kissed one other girl before and this was nothing like that. It was gentler than the others. After about a minute, we broke apart. I rested my forehead on hers and we both smiled._

"_Well, that was…" She trailed off._

"_Yeah." I said, knowing what she meant. Suddenly she wobbled slightly. I turned so my back was resting against the tree trunk and then put one leg either side of the branch. I then patted the spot in front of me and Perrie came and sat there, leaning back against me._

_ For the next few hours we just sat up in the tree and talked. Before we knew it, it was 6pm. We were still just talking to each other._

"_I still don't get why you brought me up a tree." She said randomly._

"_I thought it would be romantic." I said as seriously as I could. She turned her head so she could kind of see me and gave a 'what the hell' look. I laughed. "How about if I carved our names into the tree. Would that make it more romantic?" I laughed._

"_Oh sure." She joked. I then pulled a Stanley knife out my pocket. "Oh my god, you actually brought a knife." She said. I smiled at her. "Why do you even have that." She asked._

"_It was in the tool bag at my house." I shrugged. She laughed. I pushed her forward so she was sitting up properly and then turned so I could get to the tree._

"_You're actually gonna do it." She said as more of a statement than a question. I then carved into the tree 'Stef + Perrie'._

"_You're so cheesy." She laughed._

"_Eh, what's life without a bit of cheese?" I joked. She laughed._

_ I looked at my phone. It was 6:20._

"_I think we should start heading back now." I said to her._

"_Yeah, let's go." She said. I climbed down the tree. Just as she was about to climb down, I stopped her._

"_Wait!" I shouted to her._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Fall back." I said to her._

"_What?!" She asked, shocked._

"_Don't worry, I'll catch you." I reassured her._

"_Ha ha, I don't think so." She then carried on getting down. She was about half way down._

"_What about from there?" I asked her._

"_No." She said._

"_Why not?" I whined._

"_Because you'll drop me." She said._

"_Like I would do that. Just trust me." I told her._

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No Stef."_

"_Pretty please?" I begged. She sighed._

"_You're not gonna give up, are you?" She questioned._

"_Nope." I smiled. She sighed again._

"_Fine, but you drop me and I will kill you." She threatened._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just fall." I said to her, getting my arms ready._

"_I mean it Stef." She warned._

"_Ok, I get it. Just go." I said. She slowly turned back so she was facing the tree. She then anxiously leaned back and let go of the tree. I quickly caught her._

"_See. Was that so bad?" I asked her. She just glared at me. I put her down._

"_Come on." I said, and dragged her along._

_*End of Flashback*_

"For the rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling, you know." I said to her. "My parents were worried at one point." I joked. She did a half laugh.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review :)**

**Pinkcookie2011 :D xxx**


End file.
